Last Place You Look
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Take one very suicidal Sarah; add some music, a lonely king, some magic, a brave rescue attempt, and the Labyrinth. Along with my writing skills and the help of my goblins, and hey, we’ve got a story! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One 

It's Alright

_Crowded streets all cleared away_

Sarah threw herself upon her bed, crashing down, headfirst onto piles of mismatched blankets and overstuffed pillows. Her breath, though rapid, shuddered because of her uncontrollable sobbing. Neither her father, nor Karen came to check on her. All they'd ever see her as was a sweet innocent child, with her head in the clouds, dreaming of the day when her knight in shining armor would take her away from a life she thought she wasn't meant to live.

_One by one, hollow heroes separate_

She was seventeen now, and Toby was at summer camp. None of her friends from school would speak to her. _Figures_, she thought, _that I could never have any **real** friends._ But Sarah knew better. She knew she had friends; they just weren't where she wanted them to be. They weren't really the type she could go to the mall with. But then, after she left the Labyrinth, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir. Didymus didn't speak much. With the exception of Ludo and Sir. Didymus being 'brothers' and all.

_As they run_

This was all Sarah could handle. She had no friends, her family didn't understand her, and she was utterly... alone. Oh, how she hated to be alone. She always liked to have someone with her, around her, just there. Maybe not following her around constantly but Sarah liked it when there was someone home. Soon, Sarah cried herself into a fevered sleep.

_You're so cold_

Such a sad dream she dreamt, full of bitter memories and upsetting realizations. It was one of those dreams that you know you're dreaming, but Sarah really didn't care. She watched as the almost movie like dream went on. Memories of childhood. Memories of her mother. Memories of the Labyrinth. How she missed the Labyrinth, her friends, Jareth. _I don't miss him_, she denied, _I don't_.

_Keep your hand in mine_

How _could_ she miss him? He was the evil Goblin King, wasn't he? The words scrolled across her eyes, _nothing is what it seems_. NO! He couldn't really love her. He couldn't be kind, or compassionate. He was barely humane! He couldn't **_HAVE_** feelings! He just, he couldn't. _No_, she made up her mind, _he couldn't have feelings_.

_Wise men wonder while, strong men die_

The dream slowly died and Sarah awoke, more confused than before. She started crying again. She _did_ miss him. She missed him and his damn Labyrinth. Why, she didn't know but she was sure he was incapable of loving her. Truly accept her for herself. No. She couldn't take it any longer; she had to end the pain.

_Show me how it ends, it's alright  
_

Unable to take it anymore, Sarah sat straight up and grabbed her car keys from her dresser. She rushed out of the house, leaving her father and Karen wondering where she was going. Karen called after her, but Sarah kept walking. She quickly hopped in the rugged truck her father had given her last year and started to drive.

After a while, she calmed herself a bit, but still had the same intention as before. She drove to the park, wondering if anyone would be there this late in the day, but there was. _Just as well_, she thought getting out, _they might as well see_.

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

Sarah sat by the waters edge, thinking about her life. Thinking about how everything led up to this. How weak she felt. How alone and unloved. Everything was going wrong, but she'd soon end it. She was sure she'd be forgotten. Lost in the murky water forever to float or to feed the catfish. Either way, no one would even need to recover her body, this was grave well enough.

_Satisfied and empty inside_

Sarah sighed and walked into the muddy water. No one noticed her, no one looked. No one shouted 'someone help!' no, no one cared. As she slipped into the water, she felt relived. Glad it was over and then deathly afraid of death. Unable to understand why she was truly doing this, only knowing that it'd make her fell better.

_That's alright, let's give this another try_

Jareth watched as Sarah slowly strode into the muddy water. His brows moved close together, eyes full of concern as he gazed into the crystal. What was she doing? And WHY was she doing it? Jareth couldn't understand. She felt upset, he knew that, but about what he didn't know. He wanted her to come to him for help.

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
_

He waited. Nothing. She wasn't coming back up. It looked like she wasn't going to come to him then. He'd have to go to her. And what? Put is pride on the line again? Let her refuse him? No! He wouldn't do that again. She refused him once, he wouldn't offer himself again. Still nothing. Jareth was growing impatient and ran his fingers though his hair. He started to pace, he didn't know what to do. He looked out the window and saw Underground. His Underground.

_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

The Labyrinth walls interrupted here and there, showing large obscene cracks in the dingy orange side. Lakes and rives had dried up for the most part, so water was all muddy and brown. Grass was yellow. Trees were no longer lively, but skeletons, reaching for the sky as if begging for rain. It had all gone down hill since Jareth lost Sarah. He loved her. And for her to throw his offer in his face, well, it broke his heart.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive_

Sarah sunk as she breathed in the liquid. It burned her lungs and throat, making her want to gag. Dirt and tiny sticks lodged themselves in her throat, making her choke. With her final breath she took in a massive amount of water, which left her unconscious.

Jareth dove, headfirst into the lake. Like hell he was going to let Sarah leave him, permanently. He looked, couldn't find her. In the madness of it all, he didn't care that he was getting dirt and sticks and pieces of leaves in his eyes or hair. He just wanted Sarah to be alright.

Finally, he found her. She floated there, so calmly that he was almost sad that he'd disturb her. Almost. He grabbed her arm, pulling her through the water to him. She was pressed up against his chest as he swam both of them to the surface. She managed to pull her ashore. He took in long raspy breathes, but Sarah lay there, unmoving.

  
_Lay your hands on me one last time_

Jareth leaned over Sarah, she wasn't breathing. He put his hands on her face, she was cold. First thing that came to mind was to get her breathing. Waking her was impossible unless she got some of that water out of her. Jareth pinched her nose and pressed his lips over her mouth. Breathe...1...2...3. He pushed down on her stomach. Nothing. Again. Breathe...1...2...3. Push down on her stomach. Nothing. He did it about five times and on the sixth time, she coughed.

Muddy water leaked out of her mouth and she turned to her side, it rushing itself out of her system. Tiny rocks and twigs went with it. Jareth patted her back, and held her hair (though it made no sense to since it was already wet). She gagged. Shivering, she looked at her rescuer. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed herself back a bit. She struggled to get away but Jareth grabbed her hand.

"It's alright," he said soothingly "it's alright."

_  
  
_Author's note: Once again, I have written another story with the help of my goblin friends. Aren't they great? And did you guys like 'So Cold' by: Breaking Benjamin? Dang, have you seen the music video? HOW SAD! Anyways, please review. And congrads to all of my wonderful (continuous) readers, you've kept me going. Well, I must get started on Chapter Two, and if ANYONE has ideas for songs I'd be forever grateful. (I'm planning to put a different song in each chapter like this one). Yeah, kinda odd huh? But I'm working with the idea. So, much thanks, please review and remember, DON'T FEED THE GOBLINS!

Much love,

Amber (AKA: CreativeImagination) and the Goblins (who are very hungry)


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Against all of her wishes, Jareth had taken Sarah back to his castle. When she'd replied with an 'it's not fair' he merely glanced at her and shook his head, disapprovingly. He wouldn't say much after that. They walked for a while, in silence, and finally (to Sarah's surprise) came to a room. He merely stopped, opened the door and showed her in and went back to his room.

_I can't believe that what I feel is finally happening to me  
_

Jareth went into his throne room and sat down, worriedly. What was he going to do with her? She wasn't going to stay quiet long, if at all. He knew she hated him. But he loved her, so desperately. He would do anything for her. If she told him to jump he probably would. He couldn't believe that he'd gone and lost his head over some girl. Some foolish suicidal girl.

_Make it hurt and point a finger at my insecurities_

A deep sharp pain struck him, right below his heart. It wasn't exactly pain, and then, it was. He hurt. She'd broken his heart once, and now, what would he do? If he offered himself once more she'd just spit in his face. If he came out and told her, bluntly that he loved her and wanted her to stay with him forever, she'd laugh. And as badly as he wanted to, Jareth wouldn't cry. He would show no weakness. He'd just keep it hidden within himself, concealed from the world.

_Well I guess I just don't understand those complexities in your mind_

He couldn't show his weakness, his feelings. No one believed he actually _possessed_ them. That he could really feel love or hurt. All anyone ever saw him as was the malicious Goblin king. So that's what he portrayed himself as. If that's what they wanted to believe, then he'd just play his part. Just like Sarah was playing her part, denying the fact that she loved him. But of course, this was unknown to Jareth.

_And I guess I just don't understand why this world seems so unkind_

Sarah, on the other hand, was lying in her new bed, sobbing. Who gave him the right to save her? She didn't even want to be saved! She wanted to die! She wanted the pain to go away. To sleep. To just fall into a coma and forget everything. Was he TRYING to torment her? Was this punishment for beating him and his Labyrinth? Or maybe...

_Maybe, maybe just once, I get just what's coming  
maybe, maybe just once, I get what's coming to me_

NO! She'd already decided that he had no feelings! That he didn't care. She'd convinced herself... hadn't she? Jareth couldn't understand why she was doing this to herself. Why she was tormenting herself. Why she kept making herself miserable and unhappy when all she had to do was admit. To accept. But she was stubborn and hardheaded.

Jareth sighed and walked down the hall, he needed to talk to her. He needed to explain. To admit. If she wouldn't, than he would. He'd lay himself on the line, once again so she could see; he'd make the first move for her. Even though it scared him to death, he'd do it to make her happy. He'd take everything, his pride, his fear, his love, his all, and put it out for her. He wouldn't just offer her her dreams, no not this time. This time, he'd offer his love.

_So once again the way you feel_

"Who gave you the right?" Sarah started as Jareth walked into her room, but Jareth raised a hand before she could continue.

"Must we argue?" he asked "can we not settle this like adults and have a calm conversation?"

"No we can not," she yelled stiffly "who gave you permission to save me?"

"I don't need anyone's permission," he grumbled "you were trying to drown yourself. Would you mind telling me why?"

"Yes I would," she said turning from him, facing the other side of the bed.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked. Sarah, still angry, was shocked at the question. He'd sounded concerned, as if he _really_ wanted to know why she'd tried to kill herself.

"Must you ask?" she huffed "you stole my brother and made me solve your Labyrinth!"

_You'll never ever stay the same and I'm to blame_

"You wished him away," Jareth protested.

"And I told you I didn't mean it," she cried "I begged you to bring him back."

"But you did mean it," he said "that's exactly why I did it. You truly wanted him away. You _wanted_ a better life. I did what you asked."

"I **_ASKED_** for him back," she said again, tears running down her face.

"And I've told you," he snapped sternly "what's said is said."

"And I'm saying-" she started but he cut her off.

_I wonder just who made the rules up for this game  
_

"I have rules to abide by also, Sarah," he snapped "don't think just because I have power that I am not without boundaries."

"You make the rules for the games you play," Sarah retorted.

"And some rules I can break," he said ignoring Sarah's last comment "such as giving you your brother back. But I chose not to."

"Your such a liar," she said quietly and he frowned.

"How dare you," he said angrily, storming over to her "I save your life and all you have to show for it is spitting in my face. Your just a spoiled brat Sarah, that's all you are. I'M not even that bad and I'm a king. You still take things for granted Sarah, you haven't learned a thing."

_Well I guess I just don't understand, about what you want and what you need_

For a moment, Sarah was stunned, amazed by the emotion and feeling in Jareth's voice. Perhaps he wasn't so emotionless after all. But then, she HAD seen him angry before, just not THIS upset.

"I didn't want to be saved," she grumbled.

"Why?" Jareth shouted "for God's sake why? How can your life be SO bad and me not notice?"

"First of all," Sarah snapped, glaring "you shouldn't spy on me. And secondly, its none of your busyness why I wanted to kill myself."

_And I guess I just don't understand, about why this is how it has to be_

With a sigh, Jareth gave up on trying to find out why she'd wanted to die. She'd tell him when she was ready, he figured. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyways. He'd get her to trust him. Then she'd tell. Or he could just slip something into her food like last time and... no, he wouldn't let himself.

Not this time. She wouldn't be played with... well, not much anyways. Jareth couldn't help tinkering with the human mind. It was such an interesting thing. People all thought so different, unlike goblins, who didn't have many personality differences. They all thought about five basic things: food, wine, sex, staying out of Jareth's way, and staying alive (A/N: sounds a lot like men).

_So go around, you say those thousand things_

"So when will I be going home?" she asked.

"When I allow you to," he said dryly.

"Well," she paused "when can I get something to eat?"

"When I allow you to," he said again.

"Well I sure hope I'm allowed to breathe!" she exclaimed.

"Sure," he said "go ahead."

"I hate you," she cried "go away." The words callused over his heart, making him colder towards Sarah even more.

"This is my home," he said blankly "I may go and come as I please."

_You think you have to say 'look at me'_

"Fine," she grumbled "I don't care. Just please, leave me be." Her heart sank, why was he so cold to her? Couldn't he make up his mind if he wanted to keep her around or not? Apparently no.

"As you wish," he bowed "I will call you for dinner in a few hours. If you will not join me, I will have something brought up to you." Puzzled, Sarah titled her head.

"Thank you?" she said, feeling very confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Just wondering if your bi polar or something," she grumbled "since it seems that you can't make up your mind."

"About?" he asked.

"If you want to be cruel or kind," she whispered and he smiled.

"A bit of both," he said smugly and she nodded. Wasn't a big mystery or anything.

_And tell me love's not such, a hard word anyway_

He started to leave and then turned around. He could say it now. He could get it over with. He could hurry it up and get rejected quickly. But he just turned back and closed the door behind him. He couldn't expose himself again. He didn't want to be vulnerable, not again. He didn't want the hurt to come back, not that it'd left but, he didn't want the wound to re-open.

_Well how can you count on me?_

Sarah came running down the hall and stopped Jareth in his tracks. He turned around, confused.

"Yes?" he asked "do you need something?"

"I had to ask you," she said "why'd you save me?"

"Because I wanted to," he said blankly. Mentaly, he hit himself. WHY had he said that? That was a chance to say that he loved her. He frustrated himself and then snapped "why do you care!?"

"I just think it's odd," she said looking downward "normally, you wouldn't do something like-"

"How would you know what I'd normally do?" he asked cutting her off "you don't know me. No one knows me. I don't understand you Sarah." He went quiet after that. He hadn't meant to say most of that, if any at all.

_I thought you realized for sure,_

For the first time, Sarah felt as if she understood a little piece of Jareth. That maybe, he really wasn't as he seemed. But then again, he could be messing with her. She wasn't sure. She didn't know what to believe or what to ask, finally she said something.

"Can I talk to you later?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"Can I speak with you later," she said again.

"Why not now?" he asked.

"Because I'm really tired and I don't feel up to emotional breakdowns," she started and Jareth smiled.

"I promise," he said "you won't have one."

"Why?" she asked "you're going to use your magic on me?"

"No," he chuckled "I'm just going to watch what I say."_  
_

_And how can you just believe, I thought I deserved a little more_

"Yeah," she said dryly "I bet." He sighed. She wasn't going to trust him at all, was she? He didn't think so. Sarah turned on a dime and left the hall, slamming her door behind her. Normally, he would have gone back into her room and yelled. Telling her that she had no right to treat him this way! But, he didn't have the time or the energy. He didn't want to deal with her right now. He wanted to rest.

Somewhere in between saving her from drowning and screaming at her, he'd grown exhausted. He went into his room and lied down.

"What am I to do?" he grumbled, but no answer came. He hadn't expected it too. He was the one that made things happen. Those little hints to keep people going. Or when you asked out loud sometimes he'd give you an answer. Mostly to teenagers and little kids, since they believed the most.

_Oh God, what's coming  
oh God, what's coming to me?_

Finally, he fell asleep. No one came to comfort him in his grief. No one asked if he was alright the next morning either. Goblins were too afraid to ask him anything. He was starting to believe that he'd always be alone.

Author's note: TA DA! Was it alright? Please tell me! And thanks so much to the people who've offered to be editors. I know I keep saying I'm going to pick someone but I think I'll be able to by Monday! So yeah! Thank you my loyal reviewers and readers! I'm so glad people liked the last chapter! ï You all rock!! My goblin friends say that you guys are great... and they also say, help, this girl is crazy... she keeps making us help her with her stupid story... HEY! runs after goblins Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The Bet

_I'm so tired of being here_

Waking up in the Labyrinth wasn't the best thing Sarah could imagine that morning, but it was an even worse experience when she looked out her window. The Labyrinth looked as if it'd gone through a war of some sort.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Jareth asked sarcastically.

"What happened?" Sarah asked "the last time I was here it wasn't _THIS_ bad."

"Exactly," Jareth said "the last time you were here."

"You still didn't answer my question," Sarah said turning around "what happened? Did you have a war?"

"Is it really that bad?" he asked looking outside and sighed "I suppose I've been looking at it like this for so long I don't remember what it used to look like."

"For the last time," she sighed "what happened?"

"What happened to what?" he asked, puzzled.

"The Labyrinth!" she exclaimed.

"What about the Labyrinth?" he asked.

"This is hopeless," she muttered under her breath. Then it dawned on her. "Yeah I know, ask the right question."

"I suppose you could say that it's just gone down hill after you left," he said leaving her side "I think, in some way, it's attached to you."

"Attached to me?" she repeated.

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

"The Labyrinth is alive you know," he said, almost amused "it is bound to me as I am bound to it. And it's taking a liking to you, as you must know since you've solved it."

"Are you saying," she said tilting her head "that the Labyrinth LET me win?"

"In a way," he mused "you see, if I am bound to it then I am part of the Labyrinth myself."

"So _you_ let me win," she chuckled and turned back to the window "I don't believe that."

"And why not?" he asked.

"You have no reason for it," she explained "there is no logical reason why you'd let me win."

"And you must have realized by now that," Jareth stated "this place is not logical."

_And if you **have** to leave..._

"I have," she said "and, as you know, I'm not used to that. I mean, I don't belong here."

"You don't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no," she said turning around "I don't really fit."

"Ah," he said dryly "and I suppose that you fit back home."

"Well, no," she said "I mean yes, sometimes. Argh." She went over and sat on the bed. "Sometimes I belong there and sometimes," she paused "I don't. But then that's for everyone. No one ever finds a place where they fit perfectly."

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Because out of everyone I know," she explained "no one belongs where they are."

"Do you happen to know everyone in the worlds?" he asked.

"Worlds?" she asked "what's with the plural?"

"There's more than one world," Jareth informed "yours and mine and many others."

"Well of course I don't know everyone," she said, in an almost jesting voice "I don't even know half the people at my school."

"Alright then," he said "then how do you know that no one finds where they belong then?"

_I wish that you would just leave_

"Out of all the people I know," she grumbled.

"And that's not many," Jareth teased.

"Alright Mr. Optimist," she snapped "are YOU happy where you are? Are YOU happy with everything you have?"

"Of course not," he laughed.

"Then how can you say that some people find their true home then?" she asked, not understanding.

"Because," he explained "I've seen it."

"Whatever," she grumbled "just send me home."

_Because your presence still lingers here_

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she laughed "how can I? Your... you!"

"And?" he asked.

"How can I believe anything you say?" she asked.

"I don't know," he smirked "how can you?"

"Why are you being difficult?" she groaned "it's hard to talk to you when your being this way."

"Exactly," he chuckled.

_And it won't leave me alone_

"Like that," she exclaimed "don't be like that."

"Be like what?" he asked. Jareth didn't know why he was being difficult; he supposed it was just his nature to do so when he didn't know what to do. But then, it wasn't helping the situation any.

"Oh never mind," she sighed. There was a long pause.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, trying to be more considerate. Sarah thought a moment.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Why did you want to die in the first place?" he asked back.

"Trade you answers," she suggested. He nodded. "You go."

"Ladies first," he insisted and she sighed.

"I-" she paused and finished quietly "I was alone."

"Alone," he repeated. He knew the word well. He'd thought it over and over many times before, but he hadn't expected Sarah to have the same feeling. "Why?"

"Why did I feel alone?" she asked "it's just, I kinda was. I didn't have any friends, and of course Karen and my dad didn't really understand me, so, yeah. Alone." Jareth took a long blink, trying to keep his emotions under control.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

"I had to save you Sarah," he said finally.

"Whys that?" she asked.

"Because," he paused. He didn't want to be rejected again. He didn't want her to know and yet, at the same time, he did.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she whispered, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I DO want you to know it's just," he stopped again.

"I understand," she said and gave a reassuring smile.

_This pain is just too real_

"I wish you did," he muttered and then bit his lip. Sarah didn't look shocked at all though, perhaps she hadn't heard.

"Then explain it to me," she said.

"Sarah I can't," he sighed "don't you understand that I can't?"

"Because everyone knows," she smiled "men just aren't allowed to feel anything." His eyes shot up.

"I don't," he snapped.

"Of course not," she smiled "I never said YOU did."

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"And even if I did," he said trying to keep his image up "it wouldn't matter anyways. No one would believe that I, of all people have... emotions."

"Well their stupid," she said without thinking and he looked up in surprise again.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Why was she saying any of this? She didn't believe he had emotions either! Or did she? Had she changed her mind again? So much like a woman, so fickle.

"Everyone has emotions," she explained.

"Well its easy to see that I have the negative ones," he said "anger, cruelty, hate, so on and so forth."

"Ah," she understood now "you think all anyone sees is your little Goblin King image."

"It's not an image," he snapped "it's what I am."

"All guys have an image," Sarah sighed "whether it's part of them or not is besides the point. All I'm saying is that you never show any emotion because the first thing people do it stereotype you as the malicious Goblin King."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

"Your wrong," he said.

"Sure I am," she smiled. She patted him on the shoulder and sighed again "you worry to much."

"Ever think that maybe you worry to little?" he asked.

"Yes," she said "and then I think about Underground and I figure, if I can get through that damn Labyrinth of yours then I can get though just about anything. With you or it helping me or not." Jareth felt so silly, he wasn't even acting like himself. He didn't know what to act like, so he didn't say anything. Sarah noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said stiffly.

"Do you want to say something?" she asked. There was a long silence. "I promise," she whispered teasingly "I won't tell anyone you have emotions."

"That's not funny," he grumbled.

"Yes it is," she laughed.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

"I don't bother you about missing this place," he shot back.

"You know," she sighed "reading peoples minds only gets you so far. But since you brought it up I'll admit it. Yes, I missed Underground. I missed all my friends and, well, the whole thing in general." She wasn't going to say that she missed him. She wasn't ready.

"Your leaving something out," he pointed out. He didn't know what it was, she was hiding it from him. It was driving him insane with curiosity.

"Well maybe I am," she said teasingly.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes looking at her in wonder.

"What is it that you so desperately want to say?" she asked.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

"Trade?" he asked but no one answered. They both sat there, in silence, secretly loving the other. Both wondering if the other would reject them. Hurt them. Laugh in their face. Sarah wondering if Jareth had feelings while Jareth wondering if Sarah would accept him.

"Got quiet," Sarah pointed out and Jareth laughed.

"Seems to me," Jareth said "that we both have something to say."

"And apparently," Sarah added "we're not ready to bring anything forth."

"Whys that?" Jareth asked.

"I think you're scared," she teased and he frowned.

"I don't get scared," he lied.

"Then you worry an awful lot Jareth," she sighed.

"Well your not much better," he snapped "your not saying anything either."

_But you still have all of me_

"I didn't just miss my friends," she said nervously and took a deep breath. Now or never. "I missed you, Jareth." Jareth stood there, eyes wide, jaw dropped, heart beating a million miles an hour and he couldn't say anything.

"Well," he said and then coughed. Sarah laughed a little, but looked worried, as if looking for approval.

"That was obviously not expected," she muttered.

"I wish," he paused and then started again "I wish you would have came to me when you were feeling alone Sarah." She smiled. He was having such a hard time trying to open up to her.

_You used to captivate me_

"You're confusing," she said and he breathed out a stuttering sigh. "And you're scared."

"I am NOT scared," he protested "I don't GET scared." Sarah stood up and walked over to him.

"No?" she asked "you _look_ afraid. You _sound_ afraid. You _seem_ afraid. Usually that means you're afraid."

"Nothing is what it seems," he repeated.

_By your resonating light_

"True," she said "so then what am I?"

"I try not to figure you out," Jareth teased.

"Whys that?" she asked "am I not confusing enough?"

"No," he chuckled "you perplex me a great deal. I gave up trying to figure you out a long time ago. I just figured that if you wanted me to understand you that you'd tell me."

"It'd be nice to be understood," she admitted.

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Suddenly, it started raining. Jareth sighed.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Its raining," he smiled "for the first time in two years."

"Three years in four months," Sarah muttered under her breath and Jareth looked up.

"The 24th," he said and she nodded. They both looked down. How strange that they bothered to remember the date when Toby was wished away. "So you wouldn't mind being figured out?"

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

"I guess," she said, still embarrassed.

"I need a yes or no," he said.

"Why?"

"Because if I learn anything you didn't want me to learn," he teased "I don't need to get hit."

"Who said I was going to hit you?" she asked, smiling.

"Let's just say I don't trust you," he mocked.

"Fine," she said "go and see if you can figure me out. But I bet you that you can't."

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Believe me," he warned "you don't want to bet or play games with me. You'll lose."

"I didn't last time," she pointed out.

"You got lucky," he grinned.

"I just think you're a sore loser," she mocked.

"Fine," he laughed "you're on. You'll be sorry when I win."

"IF you win," she corrected "and why will I be sorry?"

"Because you made a bet," he said "unlike a game, when you win a bet, you get something."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

"And what is it that you want?" she asked, mockingly.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to," he warned with a grin.

"Oh you're SO scary," she rolled her eyes and then gave an anxious grin "tell me" Her expression changed to worried "or is it..."

"No!" he almost shouted "all in good fun. Nothing life changing or anything."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked "you WANT something big?"

"No, no," she laughed "it's just, unlike you."

"Speaking of," he said "you can't go an act like a different person. You still have to be yourself."

"No," she laughed "no rules."

"None?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you **_SURE_**?" There was a long pause.

"I'm going to HATE myself," she said "yes, I'm sure. But, we have a time period."

"How long?" he asked.

"Three days?" she asked "is that long enough for you."

"Let's make it thirteen hours," he said "for traditions sake."

"You really think you can pull it off?" she asked, amused with the situation.

_And though you're still with me_

"If not sooner," he smirked.

"Starting when?" she asked.

"Tomorrow?" he suggested. She paused. He'd get longer than thirteen hours that way. Unless she didn't go near him until the next day. But she didn't want to do that.

"Sure," she smiled. Meh, she'd give him a head start.

_I've been alone all along_


End file.
